darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck (character)
Darkwing Duck is a crime fighter, hero, and freelance agent of S.H.U.S.H. He fights crime with his sidekick Launchpad McQuack and some times with his daughter Gosalyn and her genius friend Honker Muddlefoot. Darkwing Duck's secret identity is that of Drake Mallard and lives at 537 Avian Way, St. Canard with his adopted daughter Gosalyn. Drake Mallard Drake Mallard is Darkwing Ducks's alter ego. After only living the life of a crime fighter, Darkwing Duck began living as Drake Mallard again in order to adopt Gosalyn. Even though he should act as mild manner average citizen , he makes no effort to act differently from his Darkwing Duck persona, going as far as talking about cases in his Drake Mallard persona and dressing up as Darkwing Duck for a Halloween party. Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck is portrayed to be a good crime fighter and hero at times hindered by his arrogance and ego. His competence varies from episode to episode but when he finally hits his stride and focuses, the cases are solve. One example of this is his fight with Taurus Bulba. Darkwing Duck was forced to use all his energy and resources in order to stop his most dangerous enemy. When he defeated Taurus Bulba Darkwing was shown to be very heroic. While he is shown to be a struggling hero at the beginning of the series he later becomes a popular and well known figure in St. Canard. Weapons Darkwing Ducks main weapon is his trusty gas gun. His gas gun can also shoot a variety of items such as a grappling hook with line, and different gases such as smoke bombs, laughing gas, tear gas, etc. Darkwing Duck also has an small airplane named the Thunderquack and a motorcycle called the Ratcatcher. Both which look like Darkwing's head. Arachno-Duck In the episode Aduckyphobia Darkwing Duck is bitten by a mutated spider, he grows 4 extra arms giving him six. Having been mutated Darkwing is compelled to adopt a new persona , Arachno Duck. Powers and Abilitys Darkwing's extra arms seem to have a mind of their own especially number six. Darkwing is also able to shoot webbing from his mouth. Darkwarrior Duck Darkwarror Duck was a twisted dictator version of Darkwing Duck who appeared only in the episode "Time and Punishment". Differences Apperance: Darkwarrior Duck wears a much more threatening looking costume then his former Darkwing persona. He still has his signiture hat, cape and ascot, but now wears a (jump-suit like) purple costume with a dark belt, dark boots, large black gloves and heavy, spiky armor over his shoulders. His belt has a sachel on it for his former gasgun. His mask is also black now, and when he wears it his eyes glow red. Though this seems less like some form of technology and more of a way to visualize his insanity, since his eyes are normal the first time he sees Goslyn even with the mask on. Weapons and Gadgets: Darkwarrior has a legion of flying robots at his disposel, a large tank (presumably in place of the Ratcatcher), the Thunderwing (loaded with guns and missles), and his former gasgun (now a handheld missle launcher). Ideaology: While Darkwarrior can, technically, still be considered a good guy he is very different in his crime fighting style. Fate: Though Goslyn returned home and it is assumed that the timeline Darkwarrior was from now never existed he was meant to be brought back is season 4 before the show was cancelled. Thus it can be implied Darkwarrior now exists in an alternate timeline, much like how Negaduck existed in an alternate universe. Category:Characters Category:Heroes